


Greed

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Sin [1]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Genre: Cannibalism as a Metaphor but no actual cannibalism just thoughts of it, Paradise Lost are mentioned, Poor Allie thinks the Greed Avatar is her demon, The Rise Demon's overwhelming greed, The worst thing that actually happens is that somebody's finger is licked lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: The Greed Avatar of RISE hungers for flesh.





	1. Chapter 1

Such a feeling, freedom.

But overwhelming the freedom is the hunger..

The hunger for sweet victory, and to feast on the remains of those she triumphed over.

Namely, the Slayer.

..Bunny.

The slayer hasn't been here for ages..

But she hungers at the sheer thought of the bu- the Slayer's body to feast on..

 

That's the bunny.  
She's to be protected.

When has this demon ever taken orders..?

But she trusts You..

All the easier to lure into a trap..

She's your friend.

Not genuinely.. Mortals aren't friends.

They're livestock to be slaughtered and fed on, and she's a different Avatar's friend anyway..

And this mortal won't even see you coming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, demon! I have new things for you to try!"

Greed turned towards the obnoxious voice.  
It's the slayer- no, the Bunny.

She can smell blood.

"Are you bleeding..?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just a little cut! I must have got it from when I was training earlier.."

The bunny is examining her finger. The blood began to leak from it.

Without thinking, Greed has taken the mortal's hand into two of her own.

"Rosemary..?"

"We wonder, is it as sweet as the sugar you consume so often.."

"Demon, are you alright?"

Greed took the wound to her lips, her tongue poking out.

She laps up the sweet, sweet mortal blood and it stains her mouth.

It really is sweet..

She could just create a wider wound and get her fill, and finally stave off this incessant hunger-

"What are you doing..?"

No, the Bunny is under the shadow's protection.

To kill Allie would be to have herself forsaken to a life like the Decay Avatar's..

"..We're stopping the bleeding." She quickly says.

"Oh, okay.."

"But we really.. must go.."

"Oh.. Bye, demon..?"


	3. Chapter 3

Can't make that mistake again..

Can't feed on the rabbit..

The Shadow will have her head,  
The other avatars would make sure of it..

 

What will she feed on?

Who else would trust her enough to let her get close?

Delilah.. Ash.. Dust..

No, Paradise Lost are her Protégés.

She couldn't feed on the ones she's taught for so long.

They deserve better than that..

 

Greed will find something.

Some cattle to slaughter for food.


End file.
